


KiKuro - Hollywood's Cutest Couple

by ptw30



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blink and you'll miss Kagami/Momoi, Cinnamon Roll Sweetness, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, KiKuro - Freeform, KiKuroMonth2015, M/M, The College Years, minor smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KiKuroMonth2015. Kise and Kuroko finally get together, and when Kuroko decides to play basketball at UCLA, Kise decides to head to Hollywood. And it's all sunshine and puppies and rainbows - until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KiKuro - Hollywood's Cutest Couple

**Author's Note:**

> After the angst of "The Cyan Kitten," I needed to write something that was pretty much going to be nothing more than 40k of fluff and 5k of angst. :D And there's nothing fluffier than KiKuro.

_Kise Ryouta dishes on girls, games, and glam!_

“‘And glam’?” Aomine arched an eyebrow over the magazine’s cover, on which Kise leaned over in a trilby and matching vest, smiling at the reader with all the charm he could muster. “What the hell do you know about glam?”

“More than you!” Kise cried as he tried to snatch the magazine from Aomine, who was too fast for him and ducked an aisle of the convenience store. “Hey, hey! Give it back, Aominecchi!”

“‘But while Kise enjoys signing karaoke and tasting various mineral waters, his perfect date would be—’”

“Aominecchi, stop! Momocchi, help!”

They raced past Murasakibara and Midorima, who were picking out various popsicles to try, and raced along the refrigerators filled with sport drinks. 

“—a pick-up basketball game with his special someone before going out for a—oof!’” Aomine tripped over the suddenly obstructing foot, forgoing the magazine before crashing toward the floor. He whipped around, anger burning in his gaze, knowing who it was immediately. “Tetsu!”

Kuroko’s calm eyes condemned Aomine. “This is Kise-kun’s first interview, Aomine-kun. We should be supportive of his other extra-curricular activities.” 

“What activities does he need other than basketball?”

“Basketball is not life for everyone, Aomine-kun.”

Aomine picked himself up and swiped at the rolled-up magazine, only to be smacked in the head with it. “Bad, Aomine-kun!”

“Oi, Tetsu! At least let’s finish reading about Kise’s screwed up fantasy date. Even I know not to take a girl to a basketball court.”

“Unless she plays basketball.”

“If you say so.”

Kise saw his opening then, reaching down for the magazine in Kuroko’s hand, but Kuroko smacked him on the head, too. “Down, Kise-kun.” 

He then promptly cracked open the magazine and scanned the article for where Aomine stopped reading. “‘…his perfect date would be a pick-up basketball game with his special someone before going out for a…” 

Kuroko’s voice drifted off, and his sharp eyes flicked upward, meeting Kise’s suddenly bashful face. Kise bit his lower lip and glanced away. It wasn’t like his usual acting face but a look of pure uncertainty and discomfort, and he squirmed, still feeling the striking gaze upon him. 

“Tetsu? Kise? What am I missing?” He reached for the magazine. “Let me see that!”

But Kuroko ducked his swipe and scooched past Aomine, replying over his shoulder. “I’ll be buying this.” He stopped by the magazine rack and picked up the remaining five copies. “And these as well.”

Kise’s heart throbbed in his heart, a confusion mix of longing and hope, as Kuroko paid for all six books and exited the store, reading the original copy he stole from Aomine.

“Hey, hey! Tetsu! I can just grab one at another—ow!” 

Kise rushed out after Kuroko, only to hear to Aomine yelp again with Momoi’s admonishing, “Dai-chan!” 

He caught up with Kuroko on the nearby basketball court, but Kuroko simply put up a finger as he continued reading. Kise shifted from one foot to another, anticipation and anxiety gnawing at his gut, but finally, he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Kurokocchi—”

“Is this true?” Kuroko demanded, lifting up the magazine. “The date, the best memory from school, the best game you’ve ever played? Is all this true?”

Kise’s cheerful demeanor fizzled until nothing but staunch honesty darkened his once bright gaze. “Why would I lie? I didn’t think you would read it, though.”

“Why wouldn’t I? We’re friends, are we not, Kise-kun?”

“But this is about modeling, and—“

Kuroko stepped forward, so close to Kise that Kise could smell the remnants of Kuroko’s vanilla shake upon his breath. He could feel the heat of Kuroko’s skin; he could almost imagine the soft plushness of Kuroko’s lips. 

Kuroko pressed upon his toes, and Kise thought his heart would beat out of his chest. 

But the first flash broke them apart. 

“Look, look! I was right! It’s Kise Ryouta from _Zunon Boy_!” a young girl squealed, and Kise threw himself in front of Kuroko, blocking him from the sudden onslaught of camera flashes, cell phone videos, and the flock of girls who stood just beyond the fence. 

“Ryouta-chan! Who is the girl you want to share vanilla milkshakes with?”

“Girls, girls, if you could just wait for one moment—”

“I’ll play basketball with you!”

“Pick me! Pick me! I’ll pass the basketball to you!”

“Girls, please—”

But they wouldn’t listen and soon burst through the metal fence of the basketball court. Kise cringed, hating his fame and the attention that came with it for the first time in his life, but the girls wouldn’t be satisfied until they had a piece of him. 

He glanced over his shoulder. “Kurokocchi, maybe you—” But Kuroko was already gone. 

*^*^*

_Guess who consoled Kise Ryouta after his fourth place finish at Nationals? We’ve got the inside scoop!_

Kuroko tried to hide his soft smile behind the crackle of a potato chip as Kise attempted to sing the same song for a fourth time. 

“Well, if there’s one thing he can’t copy, it’s a good singing voice,” Aomine chuckled, sitting back in his chair and guzzling another root beer. “It’s like listening to a dying cat.”

“Or a crying donkey,” Kagami added from the other side of Kuroko.

“A shrieking camel.”

“A squealing moose.”

“A singing Kise.”

“Nice one!” They slapped over Kuroko’s head.

“Be nice to Ki-chan, Kagmin, Dai-chan,” Momoi cried as she came about the back of them, bringing another bottle of coke and bag of chips to the table. “He’s throwing this party for us.”

“For Seirin,” Kagami amended. 

“For Tetsu,” Aomine muttered his breath. 

“This is not all for me,” Kuroko interjected, sitting up straighter and making sure to glare at each of them. “Kise-kun wanted to celebrate the great season we all have, and he’s grateful to have found such a great team, for him and for all of us.”

“Tetsu, let me explain something to you.” Aomine leaned an elbow on Kuroko’s shoulder and leaned close to his ear. “Kise is attempting to sing ‘This is My Fight Song,’ and every time he hits the part that says, ‘And all the things I didn’t say,’ he shrieks directly at you.”

“I think he would actually sing better if he were drunk—ow!” Kagami rubbed his shoulder where Momoi hit him. “You’re freakishly strong. What are you, an amazon or something?”

Aomine continued after a short chuckle as Momoi huffed at Kagami. “You remember that first article about Kise? You read the full thing, right? He said his perfect date would include a trip to Maiji Burger to get his crush’s favorite milkshake.” 

Kagami clicked his tongue. “Any chance we can get Akashi—or hell, Midorima—up there?” 

Momoi went to hit Kagami again, but then she stopped in mid-thought, whirling in her chair toward the dance floor where Takao had somehow coaxed Midorima. Midorima fumbled through a few moves Takao demonstrated, and it would have been laughable if Midorima didn’t look _so_ uncomfortable. 

“Look, Tetsu,” Aomine drew his attention back. “Kise all but tackles you anytime he sees you, and you know what? When he sings to you, you don’t look away.”

Of course, that was exact moment Kise pointed directly to Kuroko and belted out, tone-deaf and off-key, “And I don’t really care if nobody else believes ‘cause I’ve still got a lot of—”

The music abruptly shut off, and Akashi stood at the edge of dance floor near the DJ, thanking the man with a quick bow for saving all their ears from the offending noise. 

“Akashicchi!” Kise cried, but he abandoned the stage—thank God. 

Kuroko glanced away. “But—Kasamatsu…”

“That guy?” Kagami snorted. “Please, even I know he enjoys kicking Kise, and who wouldn’t? Kise needs someone to keep him in line when he gets distracted.”

“Ki-chan needs to reign him in, someone calm and patient,” Momoi added with a gentle, urging smile. “And maybe, you need someone to help you let loose…just a little bit.”

“But—But—”

Suddenly, the song “Shut Up and Dance with Me” blared across the dark dance floor of the closed Karaoke club, and Midorima continued to struggle. But Takao helped him, and he even laughed after one particularly horrible move. Himuro pulled Murasakibara out onto the dance floor, followed by Akashi and all of Rakuzan, including Mayuzumi, and Kise launched himself at the table, snatching Kuroko’s wrists.

“Come on, Kurokocchi! Let’s hit the dance floor.”

“K-Kise-kun—“

“Oh, shut up and dance with me, Kurokocchi!”

Kuroko let out a resigned breath and allowed Kise to tug him onto the dance floor. A thousand thoughts ran into his head, jittering his hands in Kise’s hold. He wasn’t a dancer. Dancers liked to stand out, outdo one another and tout flashy moves to gain attention. Kuroko was the exact opposite. He liked to hide in the shadows and watch, and maybe that was what made Kise always so appealing. He didn’t care what other people thought of him. He just went out and enjoyed himself, and somehow, that allowed everything to come to him so effortlessly, like he was owed it simply by offering himself for it. Modeling. Basketball. Friends. 

Even Kagami couldn’t help liking Kise the first time they met. Kise just had a way of charming everyone, even Kuroko. Especially Kuroko, perhaps. 

But then it was times like these—when one of his friends pulled him from the shadows—that Kuroko worried how he would survive in the light. But Kise always made it effortless, coaxing him with that overzealous smile. Even though he was the showiest of all of the miracles, he didn’t push like Kuroko expected. Instead, he dragged Kuroko into the very middle of the floor and then, as if noticing Kuroko’s uncertainty, squeezed Kuroko’s hands under his. 

“Don’t worry, Kurokocchi! Just follow me!” 

And they danced. It was well-coordinated with Kuroko following Kise’s movements and then matching his rhythm, much like he did with his plays with Kagami and previously with Aomine. Kagami and Aomine were probably laughing up a storm until Momoi smacked them, but Kuroko couldn’t find it within himself to care. There was something different about Kise’s movements this time, the gentle touch of his smile, the sheen in his eyes. 

Kuroko spent time observing this teammates’ and friends’ mannerisms, recognizing their thoughts and feelings through their expressions, and anticipating their next move for the court—or in life, and so he could always match it in stride or help when needed. And this time, Kise wasn’t looking to shine the brightest in the middle of the dance floor. He wasn’t looking to master yet another discipline. He wasn’t looking to fight tooth and nail to be the best. He was simply looking to show Kuroko a few simple moves he could follow and copy in his own way.

He was enjoying himself and wanted to enjoy this time with Kuroko.

So Kuroko relaxed into Kise’s outstretched offer, and Kise responded with the brightest grin to ever lighten his face. Perhaps Kagami and Aomine had been his light, but no one burned brighter than Kise. 

Kuroko wasn’t sure how long they stayed on the dance floor, but eventually, Kise drew him close, molding their bodies until Kuroko’s head fit naturally against his shoulder. He felt supported, comforted, and alarmingly calm, despite the rapid throbbing in his heart. It reminded Kuroko so much of the first time he saw Kise in the Seirin gym after their graduation from Teikou. 

Kise led him out the back doors and back to the comforting shadows of his existence, but Kise sat with him on the outside balcony of the private club overlooking the city. He truly was a magnificent sight with the neon colors of the buildings reflecting against the slowly dying sunlight. 

“It—It looks just like the scene I showed you and Aomine-kun and Momoi-san that time,” Kuroko gasped. 

Kise leaned on the balcony’s railing and shrugged. “Why do you think I chose this club, Kurokocchi? It’s in the building you liked so much. You can call it a belated apology.”

Kuroko blinked. “Huh?”

“I never did apologize for hitting you during our practice game.”

Kuroko blinked. Kise still thought of that? It was nearly a year ago, and he didn’t need to apologize. There was really nothing to apologize for. 

Of course, with his closest friends, sometimes Kuroko didn’t even speak for them to understand him. 

“Don’t give me that look, Kurokocchi! You fell. You were bleeding. You had to go to the hospital, and it was—”

“You didn’t purposefully hit me, Kise-kun,” Kuroko replied, still drinking up the brilliant scene before him. “And I am quite invisible to people sometimes.”

“But you shouldn’t be to me! Never to me!” He cringed. “Uh, us. I mean to ‘us,’ y’know, the Generation of Miracles and…y’know, Kagamicchi, probably.”

Kuroko blew out a quick breath, accompanied with a quiet smile. “Kise-kun, I’ve never been invisible to you. Out of all our friends, you didn’t forget about me. You were the only one who came to Seirin and asked me to play with you.” 

Kise’s face darkened; his bright eyes still sparkled. “Why didn’t you say yes?” 

“I…wanted to,” Kuroko admitted, bumping his elbow against Kise’s, “and I probably would have if you had come sooner, before I promised Kagami-kun we would topple you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. But even though you hadn’t forgotten me, you still had…changed. In a way. And I wanted you— _us_ —back to the way they were.”

“There never was an _us,_ Kurokocchi. You ran from the basketball court that day.” His angered tone was laced with hurt. 

“Kise-kun deserves someone who will stand with him in a light.” Kuroko kept his eyes set upon the dying horizon. “I am a shadow. I won’t be able to do what someone, maybe Kasamatsu-san or-or maybe even Aomine-kun—mphm!”

The kiss was awkward, rushed and smothering, with Kise’s hands cupping Kuroko’s cheeks and practically tearing his head off to pull their lips together. But Kuroko pushed upon his toes to match the distance, and then Kise dropped his arms to Kuroko’s back to bring their lips closer. Kuroko eventually turned his head to the side, allowing better access and a gentler embrace, and Kise copied the movement. Still, it must have been both of their first kisses, which Kuroko found undeniably adorable a about his older and famous new boyfriend. 

They stopped and restarted time and time again, discovering their new-found intimacy and exploring their bodies with a carnal fervor born of years of longing. Aomine’s growl cutting across the balcony finally separated them. “Geez. And here I thought it would better once you two got together. Now it’s just disgusting. Ugh! Get a room!”

“Kuroko, your horrible bedhead is back,” Kagami laughed. 

“Tetsu-kun!” Momoi cried, but her cheerful tone celebrated their new endeavor. She still tackled Kuroko, though, and Kise all but pleaded with her not to kill his new boyfriend. 

*^*^*

_Kise Ryouta dishes about secret girlfriend, playing a teen wolf, and winning this year’s Winter Cup!_

Kise kept their relationship quiet. It wasn’t a secret, per se. Everyone who knew the two closely was aware of their relationship, but it seemed easier and more comfortable for Kuroko not to have to deal with Kise’s adoring fans and suffocating media. He showed up at model shoots every so often and even Kise’s games, and Kise attended Seirin’s bashes and whenever the Library Committee held a function. 

And things clicked seamlessly. They hung out at weekends with each other and respective basketball partners. They lounged in each other’s presence, Kuroko reading his books, Kise his magazines, their bodies entwined and relaxed. They were like two pieces of the same soul that finally forged together and became whole. 

And okay, yeah, Kise refused to meet up with Kuroko for a whole week following Kaijo and Seirin’s match in the Winter Cup bracket. Kaijo beat Seirin, but in the final moments, Kise slipped his hand low on Kuroko’s back and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, “To the winner go the spoils.”

He probably had heard it from Akashi at one time or another. 

Kuroko responded with an ignite pass straight to Kise’s face. Kise couldn’t model for almost two months following the incident, and his shots weren’t quite on point when channeling Midorima for the rest of the tournament. But Kaijo still took the Winter Cup from Touou. 

And once he finally returned Kuroko’s tempting texts, Kuroko made it worth his while, kissing more than just his injury better. 

Then Kise went on a morning talk show. 

He’d taken a small part in the hottest teen show of the week, and where he once had teen fans—mostly from school or the surrounding Tokyo areas—who flocked to his games and various events, Kise Ryouta was now a household name. 

One of his costars hung off of him, petting his face and pressing her lips against his neck every so often. He fended her off with innocent pushes and nervous laughter, but she persisted even after Kise told her she was too clingy. If Kuroko was the embarrassed type, he would have been blushing, surrounded by the Miracles and most of Seirin as he watched the offending display. Instead, he waited, waited, trusted and waited until—

“And it’s safe to say you are dating your new costar, hmm, Kise-kun?” the host asked. 

Kise shook his head. “Nope. Got my regular of a year and a half back home, watching me right now. Hey! I’m more than just the star of your world now, Kocchi!”

He then brushed his fingers along his hairline, a commonplace motion, and Kuroko remembered it as the place Kise had hit him that first practice game against Seirin. Now, he blushed furiously, especially when Kagami elbowed him in the side and smiled. 

It became their signal on all Kise’s TV appearances. 

*^*^*

_Who is Kise Ryouta’s Kocchi? We have the top possibilities!_

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting—never mind,” Kuroko muttered as he held the script in his hand and glanced at the upsetting content. “It’s one scene, and you won’t even be naked for the filming. And It cuts away before you do more than make out.”

“But—But I’ve never even done an underwear shoot before, Kurokocchi! Why did my agent sign away my virtue?” Kise threw himself back on Kuroko’s bed and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow. “Everyone will be imaging Ryouta-chan, and how will I ever be able to look any of teammates in the eyes again?”

Kuroko flopped back to be even with Kise before pulling the elbow away from his disparaging boyfriend’s eyes. “That’s not what’s really worrying you, is it?”

Because Kuroko himself had seen Ryouta-chan numerous times when their friends got rowdy during the summer, and more than once, swim trunks had floated to the surface.

Kise truly looked nervous, though, his golden eyes shifting away from Kuroko’s demanding gaze. “I’ve never…y’know. And—And I won’t even know how to start, let alone what to—wha…?”

Kuroko would never let Kise know just how adorable his shocked and subsequent embarrassed face was, when Kuroko straddled his waist. “Practice makes perfect...Ryouta-chan.”

That flushed Kise’s cheeks, and Kuroko immediately took advantage, diving down for an exploratory embrace until he felt a hardness pressing against his own. Hm. Kuroko would have teased Kise about his “virtue,” but apparently, he still had some to give. 

So he pressed their lips together, this time running a hand down Kise’s chest, making sure to swipe all the places Kuroko knew excited Kise, and then he muttered against Kise’s swollen lips, “Tell me, Nakai-kun. What have you been up to while in America?”

The delivery was not seductive at all, monotone and bland, but somehow, it spurred Kise up onto his elbows. “W-What?”

“It’s in the script,” Kuroko deadpanned, though he took some pride in being able to turn Kise’s brain into mush. “Have you not studied your lines yet, Kise-kun?”

Kise’s face immediately dropped, and he fell back onto the bed with a huff. “Kurokocchi! Don’t tease me like that! You are so mean!”

“Eh?”

Kise continued to pout for another two minutes before he sat up, securing Kuroko on his lap, and stared straight into his eyes. His fingers ghosted over Kuroko’s cheek and down his neck before he replied in a low, seductive trill, “I can show you all I learned overseas, babe.”

Mesmerized, Kuroko stared into Kise’s warm golden eyes and tried really, really hard not to laugh. But then when Kise leaned forward, brushing his hand across Kuroko’s back, Kuroko responded, breathless, “Does that really work on your fangirls?”

“Kurokocchi!” Kise cried, but Kuroko chuckled, folding his arms upon Kise’s shoulders. “Maybe because it’s you—”

“Kise-kun.” Kuroko drew those golden irises back to him. “You are trying too hard. You’re thinking about how people want you to react, not how you usually act.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means…” Kuroko dropped the script behind Kise and looked straight into his eyes, legs lightly wrapped about Kise’s waist. He cocked his head to the side, like he was about to go in for the kiss, hands slowly running up and down Kise’s biceps, not stopping their constant caresses. “You’ve changed, Nakai-kun. I’m not sure if I like what you’ve become.”

Kise’s hands stayed upon Kuroko’s hips, never moving from their gentle embrace. “Of course I’ve changed, but that doesn’t mean I’m still not the person you knew.”

“Are you?”

Kise’s hands ran up Kuroko’s back, bringing Kuroko slightly closer but never venturing from their honest position. “Let me show you, Arisu-chan.”

Kuroko continued to stare into Kise’s golden irises, and Kise waited. He just waited, gazing back without any pretense, without many movement, before Kuroko’s gentle smile twisted upon his lips. “Better.”

Kise immediately beamed. “Yeah?”

“Yes. Nakai-kun is a gentleman. He would not dare touch Arisu-chan inappropriately until she was ready and wanted him in return.” He dropped his hand to Kise’s groin, slowly running his thumb over the hardening bulge. 

“Kuro—”

“I am not Nakai-kun.”

Kise furled an eyebrow, that devilish smirk finding his lips once more. “And neither am I.”

He wrapped a hand about Kuroko’s neck and closed the gap between them, pressing their lips together with furious need. Kuroko first protested but quickly surrendered to Kise’s aggressive embrace, opening his mouth to allow Kise entrance. Their bodies responded with every swipe of their heavy groins, igniting the already white hot attraction between them. 

“Research,” Kuroko muttered when he pulled away from Kise’s lips to knead his boyfriend’s neck. His hands fumbled with Kise’s shirt. “You need to know how to respond to Arisu-chan’s advances.”

Kise laughed but had already popped Kuroko’s jeans’ button. “The script doesn’t go this far.”

“The director may see otherwise.”

“Best to be thor—ooh!”

“It is the wisest course of action,” Kuroko whispered between huffs as he licked the canvasses of Kise’s now exposed and rather chiseled chest. 

Kise smirked and rolled them over until he caged Kuroko in his arms, looming over him with his open shirt, unzipped pants, and heart-breaking smile. “ _Tetsu-cchi_ is very sneaky. You could have just said you wanted me.”

“But so does most of Japan.” Kuroko’s eyes faded for a moment, and uncertainty contorted his once heated features. “I—I did not want to presume that Kise-kun would—that he would wish to—perhaps with another—”

Kise dropped onto Kuroko, flattening him to the bed and pressing his very excited groin against Kuroko again. “Perhaps most of Japan want me, but there is only one person in all of Japan I want.”

“Only in Japan?” Kuroko fired back, but his smile was teasing and his voice light. “Does that mean there are people in other countries you want?”

“No one,” Kise said with absolute sincerity, bringing his lips once more to Kuroko’s. “Only you.”

Their embrace was quick but pleasurable, with each releasing with the excitement and swiftness of a first encounter. Afterwards, they lied entwined in each other’s arms, Kuroko’s leg resting between Kise’s. They lazily kissed every so often, brushing their fingertips across each’s tingled skin, and Kuroko eventually buried his face in Kise’s neck, pressing his lips against the older teen’s crease. 

He never asked why Kise wanted him, why Kise had been so obsessed with him since middle school, but the feeling had been mutual if silent on Kuroko’s side. He’d thought of Kise as his rival at Teikou after he surpassed him, and though it hurt, he always held an appreciation of Kise, of his skills and his kindness once he recognized Kuroko’s own contributions to the team. Even after others left him behind, Kise had always been there, had wanted him, came for him, and Kuroko responded with all his heart. 

But perhaps, more than even that, Kuroko desired Kise because Kise, despite everyone he knew, burned the brightest, and yet when Kise looked at him and smiled his radiant glow, Kuroko never feared he’d disappear. 

*^*^*  
_Mega-popular Kise Ryouta heads to Hollywood! Find out why inside. (Hint! His mysterious Kocchi is there.)_

“Kagamicchi?”

“He’s going to college in L.A., to play basketball on one of the premier teams, and he asked me to join him,” Kuroko explained, gazing up at Kise’s suddenly worried face. “And…And I’d like to.” 

Kise blinked for a moment, and Kuroko reached out when a mourning look found Kise’s bright features, clasping both of his boyfriend’s hands. “I don’t want to break up. These past two years…Kagami may be my light on the court, but you are the light of my life.” He paused as if to gather enough courage to proclaim, “I love Ryouta-kun.”

Kise’s abrupt embrace was feverish, claiming, and it left Kuroko completely breathless. Kise then pulled Kuroko against his lap, forcing Kuroko to straddle him, and kissed him again and again and again, quick, smattering, dusting first Kuroko’s jawline before moving to his lips. 

“R-Ryouta-kun?”

He continued his caresses, even as he muttered, “L.A.? In California?”

“Y-Yes. Kagami was recruited by UCLA. Alex-san went there.” He wrapped his arms about Kise’s neck to keep from falling backwards, and endured the romantic torture with a deepening frown. “The coaches came and saw me, and have requested I come as well. It—It’s always been a dream of mine to continue playing, and Kagami is a great partner and a better—what are you doing?”

Kise detached one hand from Kuroko’s back to snatch his cell phone. He hit speed dial three. (Speed dial one was, of course, Kuroko. Two was Kasamatsu, even after all these years.) 

The ringing stopped after only two beats, and Kise pulled away from Kuroko just long enough to say, “Hey, Sato-san! Do you think you can still get that Hollywood movie deal for me? I want to spend some time in Tinseltown.” 

To Be Continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the end of "The Cyan Kitten," plus an unnamed Vampire fic. So this story probably won't be finished until November, when it's KiKuro Month again. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
